It is known to use endgates in connection with screed assemblies adapted to apply hot mix asphalt to surfaces such as roadways, parking lots and the like. However, conventional endgates suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional endgates include a plurality of independent adjustment means and a plurality of independent means for applying force to the wear shoe. As a result, adjustment of conventional endgates is difficult and time-consuming, and each of the plurality of independent means for applying force to the wear shoe may experience unequal loads. In addition, the means for applying force to the wear shoe in conventional endgates do not remain perpendicular to the wear shoe of the endgate when the wear shoe is disposed at an angle. Consequently, conventional endgates do not maintain optimal surface contact with the hot mix asphalt applied by the screed assembly and they do not maintain uniform pressure on the hot mix asphalt.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for an endgate with angle adjustment could be provided that would result in easier, less time-consuming adjustments. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided such that each of the means for applying force to the wear shoe would apply an equal load to the wear shoe. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would maintain each of the means for applying force to the wear shoe substantially perpendicular to the wear shoe when the wear shoe is disposed at an angle. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would maintain optimal surface contact with the hot mix asphalt applied by the screed assembly and maintain uniform pressure on the hot mix asphalt.